


Rain

by Mamadragon404



Series: Snippets of when im in a mood and need to write [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, it was raining and i was in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: The thunder boomed ahead, growling like a lion on a hunt.





	Rain

She watched the clouds turn in a boil, lightning flashing every so often.

"When will the rain come? Shall it come at all? Just the clouds always turning and boiling, rumbling and grumbling, with occasional lighting." She sighed, pulling   
her robe closer together to protect from the wind.

The thunder boomed ahead, growling like a lion on a hunt, She lifted her head towards the sky.

"When will the rain come? Shall it come at all? Just the clouds always turning and boiling, rumbling and grumbling, with occasional lighting." She sighed, pulling her robe closer together as if to protect her from the wind.

The thunder boomed ahead, growling like a lion on a hunt, She lifted her head towards the sky.

"Why must you torment me so? You growl, but never break... Is it because you think your too strong to break?" She asked the rain, "I used to think I couldn't break, but I have lost everything, my family disowns me, I barely make enough in a month to eat, I have fought for too long, why are you allowed to be strong when you have nothing to fight?!" She asked the clouds, as they rumbled when finally it started pouring.

"My child, you have been strong for too long." The rain sang to her, "It is okay if you need to cry, and curse. But know this, you are disowned because your too strong, they saw you as a threat." Tears streamed down her face.

"My child, It is life job to push you down, to beat you, to take away your happiness." The wind whispered, wrapping around her, "It's your job to get up, to defend yourself with friendship and love, to keep that happiness in you. Life isn't about being easy, it's about earning what's rightfully yours.” She sobbed gently “My child you're a true warrior as you have beaten time and time again, and you continue to rise and smile. Good things are coming your way." The rain slowly disappeared.

"Alicia dear, time to come inside and get your MRI done." A nurse called from behind her.


End file.
